Are you meant to be mine? Part 3
by PandaLovesBamboo4eva
Summary: More twists and turns for Allison. She is now with Embry and has a beautiful baby girl. What more can she ask for? What else does this woman have to prepare herself for now? Sequel to Are you mean to be mine? Part 2
1. Chapter 1, 2 & 3

Chapter One

Years ago

Robert got out of the car when it pulled up into the driveway to our house. I called for mama and daddy to inform them of Robert and uncle's arrival. Alexander and Edward stood next to me as Robert stared at me in my new baby blue dress that mama made for me. Uncle smiled when he saw daddy and mama walking down the porch steps to help him with his luggage. I tugged on Edward's arm when I saw the presents for us and saw that the car was one of the newer models. Alexander crossed his arms over his chest when Robert walked up the steps to greet us after so long.

"Hello, my dear cousins," Robert said. I smiled at him and waved like an idiot to keep from our parents knowing that we hate one another. "You have grown up into a beautiful woman, Allison."

"Keep your hands off of her," Edward said protectively. I slid behind Edward as Robert walked over to us and smiled at me. Alexander stepped in front of Robert and began to snarl at him.

"Allison is to be fourteen here soon and she will be able to decide if she will take on the family curse or to be a normal person like everyone else. I am sure that she will also be able to decide if I am allowed near her," Robert said. I hid half of my face behind Edward as I timidly looked at Robert and his evil stare. "She may even decide to get married to someone once she is fourteen or wait a little longer."

"Eddie, can we go somewhere else that Robert is not? Mama said I am feeling better to go on a walk to the riverbed," I said. Edward took my hand and we went to the lake with Alexander to be away from Robert. I ran to the tire swing that daddy put up many summers ago for the three of us to play on during our summer vacations. Alexander walked over to give me a little push once I was on the tire swing as Edward went to sit on the bench next to us. I giggled as I went up higher and higher as Alexander pushed me and the wind pulled my hair out of my little ponytail. Edward smiled when I let out a girlish squeal when Alexander twisted the swing around to spin me.

"Alex, be careful or she will vomit on you," Edward said. I jumped off when it stopped and wobbled over to Edward. He caught me when I fell on my buttocks right on the grass next to his feet. Alexander sat next Edward as I waited for the world to stop spinning before I joined them on the bench.

"You are going to be fourteen here soon and that means that you will join me with carrying on the family heritage. Are you nervous or excited?" Alexander said. I looked at the sky and watched the birds fly south as winter made it's way here.

"Eddie, will I live longer than you?" I asked Edward.

"I am not sure, Allie-bear," Edward said. He put his arm around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head.

A Few Months Later

Mama pulled me into the living room when I heard daddy shout from his bedroom. Tears were streaming down my face as I caught a peek of daddy writhing in pain from something I could not detect. Uncle had the doctor called and was trying to help daddy with his pain while the boys were running around looking through the magic books to find the name for this. I dropped to my knees when I saw that daddy had blood trickling down the side of his mouth and when he coughed up some more blood. Within minutes, I managed to get to daddy's side and hold his head in my arms as his eyes began to loose his sparkle.

"I love you, angel," daddy said with his last breathe. I screamed at the top of my lungs for daddy to wake back up and patted his cheek lightly.

"Daddy, I am pregnant with Robert's baby," I cried. Robert pulled me away from daddy and held me in his arms. "He will not get to see his grandson now."

"Let my daughter go right now," mama growled.

* * *

Chapter Two

Present Day

Edward looked at Lucas as he ate two boxes of pizza at the island in the kitchen at my house. I sipped my tea in silence as Edward was mentally shouting at me for not knowing his existence all these years. Lucas looked at Edward and wagged his little finger in disapproval.

"Uncle, those words are not nice words to say to mother," Lucas said. I choked on my tea and coughed a little.

"Look here, Lucas, you are not my nephew to be ten years old and to show up when we just lost James," Edward snapped at Lucas. I put my hand on Edward's arm and pulled him back a little. Embry entered the kitchen and he ruffled Lucas' hair as he walked past him.

"Hey, dad, can we go to the park later this afternoon?" Lucas asked Embry.

"I am not sure, son," Embry chuckled. Edward gave me a confused look at the casual exchange between the two boys.

"Lucas does not want Robert to be his 'father', so he asked Embry to adopt him and the two grew close. We go through the paper process next week to make him a real person and to make him our son," I said as I finished my tea. Edward slapped his hand on the counter and pointed at me.

"I told you to make sure this child never knew you existed! But, no, you had to keep him for a year and get sent away once Robert's fiancé was found dead! Lucas is supposed to be buried and he is not even supposed to be your son! You were only fourteen when he was born and you were too young to have a child," Edward said.

"I am frozen at sixteen and so is Embry! We are still too young to have children if that is the case! Lucas' birth was something I wanted for him and Robert wanted him dead before he took his first breath! I fought for that boy and almost dead bringing him into this world! If Robert doesn't want the bastard he created, then I will keep him with me! He wishes he had never done what he did that night and commit the greatest sin in the whole world," I said. My cup shattered into pieces and I growled when my hand started to bleed.

"Lucas, go play with Evelyn in the backyard," Embry said. Lucas looked at me and ran to his sister when he saw my eyes.

"The boy is too powerful to have two witches as his parents and to be part shape shifter on our side of the family! How is this boy still ten years old after all these years?" Edward growled. Embry wrapped a wet cloth around my left hand as I took a deep breath to answer Edward.

"Mother casted the spell to make me stop aging for a little while until he found me and I could tell him the truth and take the spell off; now that he has grown into his powers, then he will not age like me," I said.

"Yes, but he is a shifter more than he is a witch and he is good at too," Edward said.

"Are you jealous that you nephew can shift better than you can when you were his age?" I quizzically asked. Edward deeply growled at my comment as Embry examined the make shift bandage he did.

"You know I hate it when you mention that," Edward said. I giggled as I looked over the bandage before kissing Embry's cheek as a thank you.

"You have no idea what it is like to find out your first born child lives after nearly two centuries. I believed he was with another set of parents that were humans and could provide him a normal life. To see him alive and just like his father and me, that is something I never truly wished for," I said. The doorbell rang and Embry growled as Evelyn and Lucas ran to answer it for us.

"No running in the house," Embry shouted. I hit his chest for yelling in the house and he smiled at me.

"Mommy, uncle is here to see you," Evelyn said. I rushed to the door to find Robert and Jane standing on my front porch. Lucas ran to me as Robert walked into the house and stared at me with evil eyes.

"You promised me that you would make sure he never knew about us," Robert said.

"Afraid to look at the mistake you made with me?" I asked smugly. Jane's eye twitched when Robert remained quiet. "Evelyn, come stand by mommy please."

"Yes, mommy," Evelyn said as she walked over to me. I picked her up and put my free arm around Lucas.

"Allison, he was not supposed to have been born and you know why," Robert said.

"Robert, I kept him because he is my son and to make you look at him and regret the horrid thing you did to me on my fourteenth birthday. Lucas will remain with me and Embry so he does not catch your evil attitude," I said. Lucas clutched my jean pant leg as he stared at Robert. My mind kept playing over the night Robert robbed me of my innocence and ruined my life.

"Stop remembering that night," Robert said. I felt a shiver run down my spine as if Robert stepped out of my body.

"How about the day I told everyone I was pregnant or the day Lucas was born?" I asked. Robert roared when he saw the image of Lucas the moment he was born and me on the brink of death. Embry and Edward walked over to us as Jane started to try to harm me. I threw up a force field around us when Robert threw an ice shard at me.

"I will not let you torture me like this," Robert growled. "Your mother had no idea how I felt to see you and Lucas fighting to survive all because of the stupid thing I did! I loved you so much, that to watch all of that was horrible for me and to hold Lucas was even worse. When you awoke the next morning, I watched you marvel at our son and smile when he was the most perfect baby in the world. Even after you saw he had two colored eyes and had the ability to shift, you loved our son more than I would ever be able to."

"Leave this house, Robert, and never return to see your son again," I said. Robert and Jane disappeared within moments of me finishing my sentence. Lucas looked up at me with concerned eyes.

"Mom, can I stay with you forever?" Lucas asked. I smiled at him as I put my hand on his left cheek.

"Forever," I said with a smile.

* * *

Chapter Three

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, Jacob, Bella and Reneesme stared at Lucas and Evelyn playing like they were together since birth. I gave them some more juice before I went to join the adults at the dining table. Embry put his arm around my shoulder as he pulled me closer to him and kissed the top of my head. I sighed as I watched the children play together.

"So, your mother placed a spell on Lucas to keep him ten years old until he found you?" Bella asked. Edward was staring out the window as the snow began to fall for the second time this week. No one said a word until Jasper cleared his throat and made me jump in my seat.

"My mother was full of surprises when she was alive," I said quietly before going back to watching the children.

"Both of them are not speaking to us and we are not getting anywhere," Emmet groaned.

"Why does my life have to be filled with crap like this?" I murmured under my breath. Embry stiffened when he heard and the others gasped when Edward chuckled at the comment.

"What is so funny, Edward?" Bella asked.

"Allison knows what is funny," Edward said. I looked at him to see he had on his serious, yet playful, face. We smiled at one another when we remembered what our father told us before he died.

"Always know that your life is crap if you believe it is crap and make it that way," the two of us said in unison and began to laugh. Edward sighed when I started to cry about our father, once again.

"Daddy, please tell me what to do now," I cried. Evelyn and Lucas ran into the kitchen to make me feel better. Embry rubbed my shoulders as the children stood next to me and gave me sad looks.

"Mommy, everything will be okay," Evelyn said. Lucas patted my leg with a smile on his face.

"Evelyn, daddy, and I will protect you from all the evil things in this world," Lucas said. I touched his cheek and leaned over to kiss his forehead. He kept smiling at me when I leaned back against Embry and looked at my children.

* * *

Years Later

Lucas brought the chopped firewood to Evelyn as she put them in the shed by the side of the house. Embry was telling our new guest the rules of the house and the rules of the reservation while our guest remained with us. I finished up my thesis paper and had it sent to my professor before I went to see if the children needed help. Lucas was wiping his face with the bottom part of his t-shirt when I stepped out into the winter air.

"Allison, get back inside this instance!" Embry exclaimed from the living room. I smiled as he ran over to get me back inside, since I was wearing only his t-shirt and his shorts. "You will catch a cold and we will not enjoy it very much."

"Embry, calm down," I giggled as he led me to the couch. "Have you finished giving our guest the rules of the house and reservation?"

"He has finished his three hour lecture," Kalika said as she walked into the living room with her cell phone in her hand as she checked a text message. "Why am I even here in the middle of nowhere again?"

"Your parents are concerned about your well-being and want me to keep an eye on you," I said. Kassi came through the back door with Alec and the carried the groceries into the kitchen. I got up quickly to show them where everything was supposed to go. Embry ran after me while patronizing me about not overworking myself.

"Allison, your husband is getting annoying about all of this," Kassi giggled. Alec smirked as he went to put the eggs away.

"Those go into the fridge in the garage, Alec," I said. He went to the garage as Embry took the box of cereal out of my hand. "Hey, I am capable of doing a few things on my own."

"Mom, you are 'fragile' in your current state and you are supposed to be 'resting' according to uncle Carlisle and grandpa," Evelyn said as she walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Lucas laughed when I glared at her comment and she shrugged her shoulders before joining Kalika in the living room.

"She has a point, because I recall a certain person getting ready to give birth to a big puppy her soon," Kassi said. Three toddlers ran into the kitchen with our pet wolf running after them.

"No running in the house," I said. The children ran to Kassi and begged their mother for some juice.

"Cleo, Martin and Lionel, do not beg like poor puppies," Embry said. The toddlers looked at their uncle with pitiful faces. Alec gave his children some juice before they ran back to the theatre room to finish their movie. I leaned over the kitchen island to grab the bottle of water before Kassi was to knock it over. Embry grabbed me when I began to tip onto the stool to my left.

"Mom," Lucas shouted when he saw me fall into Embry's arms. I clutched Embry as he held me for a minute.

"You are okay, baby," Embry cooed to me. I stood on my feet before going back to the living room. Embry followed me when he saw I was beginning to walk like a drunkard after too many drinks.

"Quit being overprotective, Embry, because you are not the one carrying a baby in your goddamn stomach and have to pee every thirty minutes!" I exclaimed while attempting to turn to look at my husband.

"Allison, you are about to give birth to another baby after so many years and many miscarriages over the years. I am just making sure that you and the child are going to be okay at the end of all this," Embry said. Kassi interjected with a tray of cookies and she pushed Embry back into the kitchen.

"You and Alec can cook dinner while the rest of us talk in the living room," Kassi said. Her bowling ball of a belly bounced as she waddled into the living room to join me on the couch. Lucas and Kalika were talking to Evelyn at the bar about something that happened at school before winter break.

"Can you believe that our moms are going to give birth to more children?" Lucas asked. I looked at Kassi to see she was giving me the same look when the girls giggled. "They always told us that they would not be able to have more children, but they are about to pop out a number of them now that we are a little older."

"Lucas Abraham Masen Call, you better watch what you say about us over here. We can make you wish you had never said what you said," I said to the children. Lucas ran over to cheese up to me so he would not be punished.

"I love you mother," Lucas cooed to me as he kissed my cheeks and rubbed my shoulders.

"Get off of me, you big old puppy," I giggled as I tried to push Lucas off of me. Kassi, Evelyn and Kalika laughed at us before Kassi gasped in pain. Everyone stopped to see that one of the babies' feet was visible through Kassi's skin and her shirt.

"That is so gross!" Kalika and Evelyn squealed. I pushed the foot back when Kassi went back to laughing.

"You just saw one of the perks of carrying more than one child in you," Kassi said. Lucas and the girls went to the basement to get away from us adults before dinner. I put my head back on the couch to let out a big sigh.

"We are going to give birth around the same time, just like Kalika and Evelyn," I said. Kassi took my hand in hers and she patted it before speaking.

"Did you ever think we would get this close as friends after all we have been through?" Kassi asked. I looked at her with a look of "What do you think?"

"We would not have moved past the phase of you being my great-niece's childhood friend and my son's husband's sister. But, I think all that happened between us was what brought the two of us together," I said. Chari threw open the back door and she stomped into the house with Seth shouting after her.

"Emma and Jay, get in Aunt Allison's house right now!" Chari shouted. Her two teenaged children strolled into the house and went to join the teenagers in the basement.

"Hey Aunt Allison," they both said before disappearing. I looked at Chari to see she had on her father's angry look. Jacob and Reneesme walked in through the back door when Chari pushed Seth away from her.

"Charitomene, you cannot treat your husband that way!" Jacob yelled at his daughter.

"Dad, stay out my business and let me handle this my way!" Chari shouted at her father. Seth walked away from his wife and went to give me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello, Allison," Seth said as he leaned down to hug me. I smiled at him and he went to see if Embry needed any help. Reneesme joined Kassi and I on the couch as we watched Jacob and Chari fight it out by the back door. Kassi and I made faces at the newest addition to Jacob and Reneesme's life, little baby Stephen Martin Black.

"So, how is Stephen getting along with his other siblings?" Kassi asked. Suddenly the back door came open and a few more toddlers ran into the house while screaming.

"Steven, Matthew, and Charles, there is no running in Aunt Allison's house," Jacob said. I smiled at Jacob turning into a true parent after so many years with Chari and four more children. Chari went to find the boys in the kitchen, leaving Jacob standing and glaring at his daughter.

"Jacob, come and sit down before you lose your cool," Kassi said. Jacob sat on the couch opposite us girls and took a long, deep breath.

"Chari sure does know how to get under my skin sometimes," Jacob murmured.

"Sometimes, how about all the time now that she has finally hit the realization that her babies are almost all grown up? Jake, you two have been at each other's throats the day she moved onto the reservation," I said.

"You are the one to give throat expressions," Jacob said. I put my hand to my throat when he mentioned the incident with Felix. "I should not have said that, Allison, I am so sorry."

I got up and walked away from the room. I heard Kassi throw something at him and growl at him for what he said to me. As I was walking past the basement door, I heard screams and shouts from downstairs and they did not sound too good. Quietly, I poked my head through the door to listen in on them.

"You mean to tell me that you had sex with Robert Uley and you think you are in love with him? That is being a pack traitor, Emma!" Lucas said.

"Come one, you cannot tell me about being a pack traitor when you are not even a werewolf or even have the blood of a werewolf in you! Your mother does not even have any were blood in her! Robert is not like his father or his siblings and he wants out of that pack to be with us, guys!" Emma said. I leaned against the doorframe to keep listening to their conversation some more.

"Do not get started on my mother, when your grandmother is half vampire and half human! Also, Kalika is half wereleopard and half vampire and she is one of your friends!" Lucas exclaimed. I felt Embry and Jacob walk up behind me and we snuck down the basement steps.

"Oh, you want to take it that way, Lucas?" Emma snarled. The three of us made it down the stairs to see Lucas had his fingertips glowing as he fidgeted in his seat. The teenagers, except Emma and Lucas, looked at us three adults with concern in their eyes.

"Lucas, pourquoi parlez-vous à votre cousin comme ça? Elle est juste un jeune chiot dans l'amour, mon amour," I said to Lucas. He looked at me with angry eyes and went back to staring at Emma.

"Maman, elle nous dit que nous devrions laisser Robert joindre à notre peloton même si il est de paquet de Samuel. Elle pense aussi que je devrais avoir leur mot à dire dans ce parce que je n'ai pas de sang de loup-garou dans mes veines comme tout le monde dans cette salle," Lucas said before he spat at Emma. She charged at him and Lucas lifted his hands. I ran to stop Lucas's attack as Jacob and Embry ran to stop Emma.

"That is quite enough with this," Embry said. "The only person who will let anyone join the pack is Jacob since he is pack alpha."

"Shut up, Uncle Embry, we do not have to listen to you because you are not pack alpha! Stay out of our lives and just keep your 'advice' to yourself," Emma said as she pushed Embry and Jacob away from her.

"Watch your tone when you speak to your uncle that way," Jacob said. Emma lifted her hands in the air as if to say "Or what?" I turned to her and used my powers to push her against the wall.

"Emma, you have stepped on the last rock on this riverbed and you have fallen into the river. This means you have pushed the last button to be possibly pushed," I said calmly. Emma whimpered as I got closer to her and still held Lucas at bay. "I do not want to hear you ever talk like that to another person, who is your elder, for as long as you are alive. Repeat that moment once more and I will make sure you wish you had never done it. Do I make myself clear as fucking crystal?"

"Yes, Aunt Allison," Emma squeaked. I dropped her, the shield and grabbed Jacob and Embry before I dropped to my knees.

"Shit, this cannot be good," I said. Embry put his other arm around me as he helped me get up the stairs to sit on the couch in the living room. I was able to keep myself composed as we entered the room to see Alec and Jacob having an arm wrestling contest on my coffee table.

"Hey, break that and you will wish you had never broken it," Embry said. Jacob came up from the basement to whisper into Seth and Chari's ear. Emma entered the room, cleared her throat, and waited for everyone's attention.

"I have a proposal for you all, as the elders of this pack, to make an addition to the pack. He is a werewolf like us, but he is Sam Uley's son, Robert," Emma said. I looked at Embry to see he was smiling down at me when he put his hand on my shoulder and I put mine on his hand.

"Why would he want to leave Sam's pack to come to our pack?" Chari asked. Emma fiddled with her fingernails and she remained quiet for a few minutes.

"Emma, you can tell us the reason why," Reneesme sweetly said.

"He wants to come because he wants to be with me," Emma said. Kassi clasped her hands over her stomach as Alec looked at everyone around the room.

"We will think it over and tell everyone the decision that has been made," I said. Emma gave me a scared look and I motioned for her to see me later. Jacob went to help set the table with the rest of the boys.

* * *

Everyone was asleep in his or her beds, except for Emma and me. We were seated on the closed off porch enjoying some warm tea together. I sat with Embry's large sweater hugging my large belly and keeping me nice and warm, with my slippers on my feet.

"Emma, the look you gave me is the same look I had when I was beginning my relationship with Embry. You have something to say, but have not told anyone because you are afraid, am I correct?" I said.

"Yes, Aunt Allison," Emma said. I turned to her as best as my belly would let me.

"Tell me and I promise not to tell your mother or your grandmother," I said. Emma smiled as she looked at her hands for a minute, took a deep breath and looked at me.

"Aunt Allison, how do you know that our family tree is not tainted by anything? I am afraid because I am part vampire, part human, and half werewolf and I was wondering what my children would be based on the man I got together with," Emma said.

"Where did this come up from? Has Robert asked you this question before?" I asked with a smile.

"No, I thought of it and it has been bothering me about it," Emma said. I took her hands into mine and looked at her in the eyes.

"Mon cheri, you have nothing to be afraid of because we are not going to cause any harm to our future generations. What event got you thinking about this?" I said.

"Aunt Allison, you promise not to tell anyone about what I am about to tell you?"

"You have my promise, unless it leads up to something large and beyond my control. Once it is at that point, I will let you parents know the truth and we suffer their wrath together."

"Okay, here goes nothing now. I, Emma Clearwater, am engaged to Robert Uley and pregnant with his child."

"Emma, that is not funny. Come on tell me the truth," I said. Emma stared at me and I dropped her hands. "Holy fucking shit, Emma, you mean to tell me that the whole fucking reason an Uley wants to join us is because you are pregnant at the age of fucking seventeen? Are you out of your goddamn mind to be going through this shit?"

"Mother was pregnant at the age of twenty years old," Emma said.

"Your mother made some odd choices early in her life," I said.

"You had Lucas at the age of fourteen," Emma said. I flinched at that and Emma jumped when she realized what she said.

"My choice to get pregnant at the age I did was not one that I made. Someone made them for me and I paid a hefty price for it. I had a horrible first marriage, most of my children died during the time of my first marriage and that is one of the reasons we got a divorce. This marriage is a great marriage and life is great," I said.

"Aunt Allison, please do not let my parents know," Emma said.

"How far along are you anyways?" I asked.

"I am due a while from now," Emma murmured. I lifted her baggy shirt to see she was pregnant and was not very far along.


	2. Chapter 4 & 5

Chapter Four

A newborn baby's cry was heard from another room that was heard in the kitchen. A young woman with long, blonde hair went to see what was wrong with the child to see the baby had woken up from their nap. The young woman smiled as she picked the baby up before changing the child's diaper. A young man with short, brown hair walked into the room with a briefcase in his hands as he walked over to the woman and child to kiss them goodbye. The child cooed as the young man looked at the child with a big smile and left the two of them in the room. The young woman kissed the child's forehead before she commenced to change the diaper.

"You are such a pretty baby," the young woman cooed to the child. A toddler ran in with a toy of superman in their hand.

"Mommy, look at superman fly," the toddler said. The young woman looked at the toddler and went to changing the baby. "Are we going to have breakfast with my baby sister, mommy?"

"Yes, your baby sister is going to sit with us while we eat breakfast," the young woman said. The child opened her eyes and began to cry when she looked at the ceiling to see something evil there. The young woman looked up and screamed when the thing dropped onto them.

* * *

Embry sat up in the bed quickly and scanned the bedroom before getting up to take a quick walk. He went into the living room to see the television was still on and someone was in front of it. Embry rubbed his face as he turned the corner to see I was up still and watching a movie. He sat next to me and leaned down to kiss my stomach before he put his head on my lap. I tried to give him a strange look over my stomach, but was not able to because of my bulge. Kassi was asleep in her room with her four babies being watched over by Alec. It had been a month since their birth and they were very healthy for premature babies and not being in a hospital.

"I thought you were going to join me in the bed tonight?" Embry grumbled into my stomach.

"Are you talking to me or the baby?" I giggled. Embry sat up and he gave me a sarcastic look.

"Really, is not going to answer me until the day it arrives and by the time that comes, the answer would be useless."

"You never know if it have the answer for you now, my love. I was going to finish this part and come join you."

"Well, with the two of us here alone, you can tell me what Edward was talking about with something has come," Embry said as he propped his head up on his hand and he leaned back against the couch. I tried to get myself off the couch before the conversation went any further, but Embry held onto my arm as I attempted to get up on my own.

"Why do you want to know so badly, Embry? It is something between mostly me and Edward, that will not change," I said. "Did you have bad dream again?"

"Not really," Embry grumbled. I put my hand on his cheek and kissed his lips. Embry pulled me to him and we curled into each other's arms. "I had that dream about the young mother that was killed by something evil in her own house. It is the same dream and it always ends where that thing drops from the ceiling to eat the young mother. I cannot see what happens to the children because I see in the end is the eyes of that thing."

"That may be a sign for you, baby, to find this family and help them. Have you seen the woman before," I asked.

"She looks like you," Embry said. I stiffened a little at the thought of me being the one dying in his dreams.

"There is only one person that looks like me and that is our darling Evelyn," I said. Embry sighed, as I got comfortable in his arms with my back to his chest. He put his head on my shoulder and he rubbed my balloon like stomach.

"I see that your bellybutton is almost completely out, meaning that we are about to have another puppy," Embry said as he circled my exposing bellybutton. I giggled when Embry made a button noise as he pressed my bellybutton gently and repeatedly.

"Yes, a puppy, as you so lovingly like to call him," I giggled.

"What do you call them, if not a puppy?" Embry purred into my ear.

"My baby, because he is not an animal," I said. Embry kissed my shoulder and he went back rubbing my stomach with both his hands. "I hope he gets to pass on the werewolf gene from you and to be able to let you have one child that you can teach the rules of being a werewolf."

"Evelyn can do that," Embry said.

"She is not going to become a werewolf when she prefers to be a witch. Lucas wants to be just like you, but can only be a witch with the ability to transform into a wolf. He is does not even share your blood to begin with, so I want one these babies to have your blood running through them and have the werewolf gene."

"Allison, you are too kind to me to wish that for me when I want him to be just like you with the gene to be a witch. You are one of the last pureblood witches in this world, and your heritage is beginning to die out because of the lack of pureblood witches. The werewolves are doing great on that side, but I am concerned for you."

"Mr. Call, we seem to be stuck in between each other's wishes for these babies."

"It would seem so, Mrs. Call."

I turned my head to Embry and he kissed my temple as he rocked me like a baby. The baby began to kick a little and began to pick up speed and force. Embry held onto my stomach as I gripped his bicep and we saw one foot stick out of my stomach. I screamed at the top of my lungs when I saw a hand trying to come out with the foot. Embry stopped breathing when we saw my stomach begin to ripple as if the baby was trying to rip their way out of me. Alec came out with Jacob and Seth, only to shout when they saw what we saw. A face started to form in the ripples and I could feel my skin ripping as the baby continued to move around.

"Holy crap," Seth muttered. I gripped Embry's arm a little harder and dug my fingernails into his skin, as the pain got worse. Jacob ran to get a something to cut me open and end the torture. Embry kept his arms wrapped around me as he stared at my stomach. Alec ran to call Carlisle and Seth ran to gather a few more things to help me. Lucas and Evelyn shuffled into the living room from the basement and they screamed when they saw the hand and foot sticking out of me.

"Oh my god, mom," Lucas shouted. Embry snapped out of his trance and tried to get me to another room. I gently touched the foot and hand with fear after it moved and returned. Alec brought the phone to me and put it on speakerphone.

"Allison, tell me what you see right now," Carlisle shouted as if he was running through the woods. I was put on the kitchen island after Jacob knocked everything to the floor and Seth kicked them out of the way.

"I have a hand and a foot sticking out of me, a face keeps appearing against my skin, and I feel as if I am being ripped in two. Please get him out of me right now," I sobbed. Embry held my hands over my head as he kissed my forehead. Jacob lifted my shirt to see that I was close to being ripped open.

"Carlisle, she is about to explode from the pressure from it stretching her," Jacob said. Edward got on the line and he called out to me.

"Do you remember the expansion spell, Allison?" Edward asked.

"I do and I vowed never to use it ever again," I sobbed.

"Use it until we get there," Edward said. I screamed when I saw the hand become much clearer as it moved out of me. Embry let out a string of curse words when he saw it.

"Cut her open before she is ripped to pieces, Jacob!" Embry shouted. Jacob grabbed a cooking knife and had Seth sanitize it with rubbing alcohol. I gripped Embry's hands as Jacob walked over to me.

"Forgive me if I do this wrong," Jacob said. He angled the knife and cut me at the bottom of my belly. I screamed as knife incision hurt me, but the pressure from the baby began to go away. Seth reached into me to pull out a sac of the baby.

"He is in a large sac," Seth exclaimed in shock. Carlisle entered the kitchen from the backyard and he took the sac from Seth. Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, and Bella froze at the doorway when they saw Carlisle taking the sac out of me. Edward and Esme helped Carlisle get the entire sac out. The baby was causing the pain and was already trying to break the sac it was in.

"Look, Antonio is fighting to see the world already," I weakly said with a weak smile. Embry chuckled when he looked at the misbehaving child.

"He has to come out of the sac now," Esme said. Edward took Antonio in his arms as Carlisle took the knife from Jacob, got a bucket, and cut the sac open right above the bucket to catch everything. Our dear Antonio began to cry and he turned red from all the crying he was doing. Jacob took my hands to let Embry cut the cord quickly and take our son to get bathed. I closed my eyes as Carlisle searched for the rest of the umbilical cord to Antonio's sac.

"One baby born in a kitchen," Seth said. He took the bucket from the kitchen as Esme and Edward began to help clean up. "He sure did move around a lot."

"Allison moved a lot in mother to tell when she was ready. Evelyn and Lucas did the same as well when it was their time," Edward said with a smile to me when I opened my eyes.

"I guess being rowdy gets passed on to the next generation," I giggled lightly. Edward chuckled as Carlisle stitched me back up and Embry returned with our clean Antonio. "How is he, baby?"

"Full grown at about seven months and he weighs about six pounds," Embry said. Jacob let my hands go, so I could hold Antonio in my arms.

"Well, you are a little early little Antonio Samson Call," I said to my son. He yawned a little when I kissed his little forehead. Lucas took his baby brother from me to put to bed. Embry took my left hand and kissed my wedding rings. "We are parents to a rowdy baby boy."

* * *

Chapter Five

After a month since his birth, Antonio amazed Carlisle in the rapid growth he had done. He looked to be three months old now and he was still growing faster and faster, just like Reneesme. I watched my son play with his brother and sister in the nursery. Embry walked up behind me and put his arm around my waist as we watched Lucas change Antonio's diaper and Evelyn played peek-a-boo with him.

"He is becoming a big boy now," Embry muttered. Kassi and Alec returned to Italy with their children and informed Caius of his new grandchildren's birth. I went back to my office to look over some paperwork for my new work at the hospital. Emma went into the kitchen to get something to eat for lunch.

"When is Robert supposed to be home tonight?" I asked her.

"He gets off work around one," Emma said as she went through the fridge for some food.

"In the back of the fridge is my secret stash," I said as I continued to my office. The moment I sat down, my cell phone rang on the top of my desk. "Hello, this is Dr. Call."

"Allison, I am just calling to check up on you," Edward said for the sixth time today. I put my head in my hand and let out a sigh as I tried not to lecture him once more about calling me multiple times in one day.

"Edward, I am doing okay for the sixth time today. Do you want to have lunch with me just to see for yourself?" I said. Edward remained silent for a minute as if to contemplate my offer for lunch.

"Where shall we meet for lunch?" Edward asked. Embry stuck his head through the door.

"I want to go too and we could take Antonio," Embry said with a childlike smile on his face. I shooed him away with a smile after I nodded my head yes to him and Antonio joining us.

"Bring a few more people if you want and we will meet at the restaurant in here on the reservation that is right on the border and is my favorite restaurant over here," I said.

"Meet you at noon then?" Edward asked.

"Sure, see you then," I said before we hung up the phone. I pulled out a profile about a little boy that was found in his house alone by his father. The boy was only four and was found staring at his dead mother and baby sister in the nursery by his father when he returned home for lunch. I looked at the boy's picture to see he had no emotion in his eyes in the photo. From all the other photos, I saw he had happiness in his eyes and was smiling in all the photos. My hand froze over a photo of his mother and I saw that she looked just like me. She had my aunt's beauty mark above her upper lip on the left side.

I pulled out the profile on the mother and father to see that they were high school sweethearts and were about to move to Washington for the father's new job. The profile on the mother showed me that she had been in Massachusetts for most of her life and her family had been there for many generations. The same for the father and he was to become a lawyer with the law firm here on the reservation. I got out of my chair with the photo of the family and went to find Embry. He was cleaning the dishes in the kitchen when I showed him the photo. I watched his face turn from a smile to a blank sheet when he saw the photo of the family, as if he knew them. He remained silent when I called out his name and waved my hand in front of his face.

"This is the family you saw in your dream, aren't they?" I asked. Embry looked at me and slowly nodded his head.

"I thought it was just a dream," Embry said. I saw the terror in his eyes when he began to sink to the ground. I put the photo down quickly and caught him in my arms. We slid to the floor slowly and Embry held onto me as he cried at the dream being real. "When did it happen? Why did I see and not do anything?"

"Baby, you did not know it was real and did not know them until now," I cooed. Embry cried in my arms as he realized that what I said was true. "We now have chance to help them now and allow this boy to get a better life."

"I could have done something," Embry said. I lifted his face to look at me and I smiled at him.

"Even if you knew it was real and decided to go help them, you job would have kept you from helping very much," I said. I wiped his tears with my thumbs and kissed his lips gently. "I love you and know you would have done anything to have kept that from happening to them. Now, you have to help me with the widower and the boy."

"Okay," Embry said. We stood up and hugged each other for a moment.

"I am going to get changed for lunch and get the babies ready to go with us," I said. Embry watched me turn the corner out of the kitchen before he went back to doing the dishes. Evelyn was putting Antonio in his crib to nap when I entered the room and went to pack his diaper bag.

"Mom, why are you packing the diaper bag?" Evelyn asked.

"Your uncle wants to lay eyes on me to make sure I am okay," I said. Lucas snorted and quickly tried to cover it up with a cough. "You may think it is funny, but when you and Evelyn start to have a family, you will be just like your uncle in making sure she is okay and her family is doing okay. My uncle was the same way with my father and now your uncle is doing the same for me, while being a big bother about it."

"He is just doing his job as a big brother, by making sure you are okay and you are able to provide for your family," Evelyn said. I smiled at my daughter to see she was still holding Antonio in her arms.

"I told Edward the same thing when we were told the same thing I just told," I said. Lucas took Antonio's car seat over to Evelyn to help her with putting our sleeping Antonio into his car seat. Embry came into the room with my coat and the car keys in his hands.

"We will be back after lunch with your uncle and that means no house parties while we are gone," Embry said to Evelyn and Lucas. They raised their hands in defeat and laughed when Embry took Antonio from them.

"You foiled our plans yet again, our dear father," Lucas chuckled. I shook my head as I followed Embry out to the car.

* * *

Edward had gotten a table for us and he was seated with Emmet and Jasper when Embry and I arrived at the restaurant. The boys got up to greet us and to take Antonio from us. I sat between Edward and Jasper and let out a small sigh when Emmet rubbed my shoulders before he sat down.

"How am I the only girl at this table today?" I asked. Jasper patted my leg with a smile before he answered my question.

"The others want to see you before the big move," Jasper said. I stopped smiling when I remembered their move to another state to hide their secret as vampires. Edward brushed against my subconscious with a soft nudge to get my attention away from the big move. I looked at him to see he was giving me the smile that I loved the most about him as my big brother.

"We will keep in touch on the phone and emails to make sure you are okay. You could even visit us while we are gone," Emmet said as he took Antonio out of his car seat. "You could be our aunt when you visit us in our next town."

"You are such a great distraction from sad moments, Emmet," I said. He smiled at me when I laughed at his comment and he softly bounced Antonio.

"I wish you could go with us to this new town," Edward said quietly.

"I would if I could," I said. "I got the job I have been working for, children to take care of, a loving husband, and a pack that may need my assistance on a few things. So, moving with you would be harder for me than for all of you."

"That is why we did not ask you to come with us," Jasper said. "All of us know you are needed here more than anything, and taking you would mean taking away the things you have worked for and are needed for."

"I love you guys so much," I said. Antonio whimpered as he woke up and looked around the room. Emmet handed him to me and I smiled at Antonio to let him know he was okay.

"You better take care of Allison and Antonio, Embry," Emmet said.

"They are my family," Embry chuckled as he clapped Emmet's shoulder.

"He is a great man and has earned our trust to make sure this little girl is safe," Jasper said with a smile. I nudged him with my shoulder and he chuckled.

"You know what I just realized, Jasper has become a whole new person since the day I met him and Bella joined the family. Jasper, you were so quite when I was around and when Bella was still human. I will never forget the day you actually sat with me and we had a full conversation in one night," I said.

"I believe we were talking about the difference between my time period and your time period," Jasper said.

"We were and that was the day that we celebrated Lucas joining our family after so long apart," I said. Antonio started to make gurgling noises to let us know he was bored. "Hey little man, do you want daddy to feed you a bottle?"

"Bah-bah," Antonio gurgled. Embry got a bottle and a burp rag out of the diaper bag before he took Antonio from me. I kissed Antonio's blonde hair and watched him fuss over Embry taking so long to give him the bottle.

"Calm down and be patient, son," Embry said. Antonio started to cry when Embry put the bottle on the table to adjust Antonio in his arms. "Antonio Samson Call, you are going to get the bottle in a minute and you need to be patient about it."

"Be nice to him, Embry," I said. Embry looked at me and saw I was pouting at him.

"That is one of the reasons why he is not patient about getting fed," Embry pointed out to me. "You are quick to put a nipple in his mouth, both boob and bottle, and his brother is the same way when he is fed a bottle."

"We hate to see the pour baby boy cry over getting fed," I pouted. Emmet, Jasper and Edward laughed at the conversation. Antonio enjoyed his bottle as we talked about his eating habits.

"Allie, he is just a baby and doing that now will make him a little chunky when he gets older," Embry said.

"Well, he will be my chunky monkey when he gets older," I cooed to my baby boy. Antonio clapped his hands as he smiled at me.

"You can laugh now, little man," Embry chuckled. Edward covered his mouth his hands as Emmet tried to cover his snort with a cough. "You three can laugh because this is not your son and your wife. Go ahead and laugh now while he is this age, because when you return this boy will be a chunky little boy."

"At least he will be healthy from all the food he is getting," Jasper said.

"See, even Jasper thinks he will be healthy," I giggled.

"You are supposed to be defending me, man, not Allison," Embry said. Jasper shrugged his shoulders as he put his arm around my shoulders. I stuck my tongue at Embry playfully.

"I win this round," I giggled.

"You are going to get it when we get home," Embry purred. I gave him my Cheshire cat smile as the waitress brought over some more tea.

"Can you believe that Antonio made it after so many miscarriages? Mother would be amazed at that," Edward looked at his littlest nephew and put his arm around the back of my chair.

"Allie, you know that mother would have thrown a fit to hear you were pregnant in the first place and she would have had a heart attack when you said you were having a baby after so many miscarriages. Besides, you are not that old," Edward said. I looked at my big brother to see he was smiling at me and was hiding his sadness behind his smile.

'What are you afraid of now, Edward?' I mentally asked my brother. Edward rubbed my shoulder and kissed my temple gently.

'The last time we were apart, things were not the greatest and we were separated for centuries. I am afraid that history will repeat itself and we will be separated even longer than before,' Edward replied to my question. I closed my eyes as Jasper took Dominique and I hugged my brother tightly. Embry watched me closely as I acted like a little girl again and held onto my brother one last time.

'I love you and this time we will not let history repeat itself ever again. I have found you and will keep you within my reach when I need you or vice versa. Promise that is what you will do and the spell will never break,' I said.

"I promise," Edward said aloud. The air around us became a little warmer and the two of us smiled, as we smelled our mother's favorite perfume.

* * *

I waved to the Cullens as they took off to their new home for the next few years or centuries. It would be a long time before they could return to Forks, Washington. Antonio was asleep in his car seat when I got back in the car and drove all the way to his daycare. Embry took the truck to work and let the hoodlums borrow the Rabbit to drive to the mall for the day. I smiled to think that they were almost adults now and it was only Antonio left to take care of. The lady at the front desk smiled to see Antonio on his first day to his new school.

"This must be our newest addition to the pack," the lady said. I looked at my little boy sleeping in his car seat.

"He is my family's little miracle after so many years of trying and being told it was no longer possible," I said.

"Well, he will enjoy his time here and in his new classroom. I will have one of the other teachers show you around and take you to his classroom," the lady said as she pressed the intercom to call for an extra staff member. I took Antonio's blanket off and put it in his diaper bag. A young woman with curly red hair walked up to me with a big smile on her face and she looked a little excited about something.

"It is a pleasure to meet the newest member of the pack and to meet the wife of our pack's second in command. I am Maribel and I am to show you around the building and to your baby's classroom," the young woman said.

"I do not need a tour of the building, just to get my baby boy in his new classroom before I am late for work," I said.

"Allison, be nice to this excited young woman," I heard Embry say behind me. I turned to him to see he was in his officer uniform and was smiling at me. He walked over to me and gave me a long kiss.

"You are supposed to be at work, Officer Call," I said once we finished our kiss.

"How could I miss our little boy's first day of school?" Embry chuckled. I lightly hit his arm and follow Maribel to Antonio's classroom. Maribel makes quick glances at Embry as we walk down the hall to the classroom. Embry took Antonio out of his stroller before we entered the classroom. Every one of the teachers stopped to look at us and see Antonio. I remained by the door as Embry showed our son his new school and all the things he will be able to play with during his days at school. Antonio's little cubby was in the middle of the row and his name on it. I went to put his things in it, but Maribel grabbed it before me and she put in the cubby.

"He can have his diaper bag in here for his extra clothes," Maribel said as she smiled at Embry. Antonio is awake when I take him from his father. I bounced him in my arms before I kissed him goodbye. Embry gives Antonio a kiss before I handed him to the teacher in the classroom.

"Be a good boy for mommy and daddy," Embry said as I pushed the stroller out into the hallway. Antonio started to whimper when I popped my head into the hallway.

"Hey, mommy will pick you up when school is over. I love you, baby," I said. Antonio started to scream when he saw Embry and me in the window out in the hall. Maribel took the stroller to the big closet of strollers and car seats. I followed Embry out to the parking lot, but I kept looking back at the building.

"Allie, he will be alright," Embry said. I looked at my husband to see he was leaning against the car with a large smile on his face.

"Where is the truck parked?" I asked.

"At work, my partner dropped me off and said to get a ride from you," Embry said. I patted Embry's shoulder as I walked past and giggled at him. Embry captured me in his arms and kissed every inch of my face.

"We are standing in the of the daycare parking lot," I giggled as Embry cupped my butt. "Get your sexy butt in the car so I drop you off at work and get to work before I am late for my first appointment."

"I love it you are commanding me," Embry purred as he walked over to the front passenger seat. I got into the car and threw my bag into the back before I drove my annoying, sexy husband to work.


End file.
